


Who's In Charge Here

by MajorWeak



Category: Misha Collins - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angelic Grace, Angel Orgasms, BDSM, Big Cock, Biting, Bondage, Bruising, Car Sex, Castiel's Grace, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cum Inside, Cunnilingus, Dom - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Domination, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Fucked Hard, Fucking, Grace Bondage, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Hard fuck, Hickeys, Hickies, Kissing, Large Cock, Love, Love Bites, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Submission, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wicked Grace, Wing Fucking, blowjob, cock - Freeform, cum in mouth, dom Cas, dom brow, face fucking, fucked, lip biting, neck biting, pussy eating, pussy fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel strolled through their hotel room, approaching the hybrid with a scorned look, hands gripping tight at her arms as he began backing her against the wall.

"Need I remind you of who is in charge here?" He questioned, left brow risen as his head lifted higher, steel blue eyes locking onto hers. "I suggest you answer the question right now."

Cal's breath caught tight in her throat, forcing her to swallow hard at the lump that had formed there. Her lips parted to speak but not before his hand cupped roughly at her jaw, his other hand sliding beneath her jeans and underwear, his finger pushing inside her. He didn't break a sweat as he began working her rapidly to an orgasm.

An idea formed in her head, mostly because this dominant side of Castiel was turning her on more than she could put into words, even more so because she had never seen it before. She breathed harsh against his bottom lip.

"You're not in charge of anything." Her words tickled at his pink, plump lips, making him walk her to the bed, pushing her roughly against the mattress.

"You're going to be punished for that." His tone was rough and low, fingers snapping to strip her, her hands and feet held against the bed with the help of his grace. "You're going to be screaming my name all night, all of heaven will know who owns you when I am finished."

She suddenly felt a force between her legs, pushing harshly inside her, a vibration working her clit hard. Her body jerked and writhed, moaning his name repeatedly, already cumming hard for him, all the while he stood and watched, his thick cock straining in the constraints of the fabric of his pants.

Cal opened her eyes to look at him as he then approached her, helping her move to the edge of the bed, unzipping his fly to release his cock. He guide her lips towards the head of his length, fingers drowning in her brunette locks, keeping her steady as he began to fuck her throat. His cock slid further down her throat, her nose buried against his pubic home as he began harshly fucking her mouth.

Castiel groaned long and hard. "Such a good girl for me." He puffed her praise, his hips jutting and coming to a still as his cum shot down the back of her throat, causing him to hold her against his cock until she swallowed his sweet nectar.

He yanked her head back, staring down at her with blown pupils and a sly smirk. He had only just began his punishment and she already looked spent, which only encouraged him as he plunged his still hard cock deep in her pussy.

"Oooo daddy!" She cried out, making Castiel raise a brow and moan gruffly.

"I like that." He replied, beginning to thrust his hips forward, discovering that he now had a new kink.

He left her neck, chest and collarbone scattered in red bruises, marked with his lips, groaning when she left a few of her own down the side of his neck.

"Want you to cum on my cock baby girl, want you to scream my name, tell everyone who you belong to." He was now glad that he had been reading into different kinds of kinks, because studying them meant that he was able to discover that his loving girlfriend loved this one.

"Ca... Castiel." She screamed in pleasure, her dripping cunt gripping his cock as it convulsed around it, her body fitting beneath him, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, all while he fucked her right through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel held himself back easily enough, pulling his hard cock from her wet pussy, rough kisses travelling down her body as her hands became restrained once more by his grace. He began parting her legs but her sensitive core tried to keep them closed, only urging his decision to restrain her legs apart, too with his grace.

The angel licked a line from her dripping slit right to her over sensitive clit, ducking the bud into his mouth, working it until her body began jerking again. He thrust two fingers inside her, beginning a punishing rhythm while he continued sucking her clit, occasionally scraping his teeth over the sensitive nub, earning a loud cry in the form of a moan.

"Daddy... please... I can't." Her voice broke out, hoarse and desperate.

"Yes you can, Calanthe and you will. You will cum until I see fit that you physically can not handle any more orgasmic bliss." Castiel growled those words. "I told you I was going to punish you, I told you who was in charge on that hunt, you went against what I had said, put yourself in harms way against my will." He sat up on his haunches, his grace fucking her relentlessly. "I am in charge right now and I say that until I feel your grace travel through me and quake the room in the highes of your undoing, then we are yet through."

Cal felt weak in orgasmic bliss, losing count of what number orgasm that this was but before she could recollect herself she was being pulled to straddle the angel, still sat on his haunches as he helped her sink onto his cock. He groaned, head lowering to take her hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling whilst his hands gripped her hips, leaving small finger marked bruises as he began fucking her on his cock, pulling her down hard before using the mattress to move his own hips into her.

"Who is in charge?" Castiel groaned, eyes half lidded as his head lifted to stare directly into her eyes, his hand wrapped gently around her throat. "I want to hear you say it and say it loud, baby girl. I won't ask again."

Cal struggled for words whilst constantly being impaled on his cock, taking every inch of him. As she was about to open her mouth and speak, he growled lowly and she felt something inside her, Castiel, to be more precise, grow a good four more inches inside her. He was already well hung but now it was just unbelievable how big he had made his cock, thanks to the help of his grace and angelic powers, she could feel him deep inside her, deeper than anyone ever had been or anyone ever could be.

"I warned you." He growled again, hips now thrusting up and harder against her, his now larger cock ramming inside her, causing her to cry out his name.

"You're in charge.... oh Castiel fuck me harder!"

He flipped her onto her back and fucked her animalisticly, leaving finger shaped bruises all over her until she came screaming, her Grace shooting through his body and igniting the angel blue of his eyes, the room shaking. Castiel moaned loudly, her grace igniting his own and creating a large, bright light in the room as his cum filled her completely, leaving her a spent mess laid beneath him.


End file.
